geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometry Dash Wiki:Staff
An administrator is a user with additional abilities used as part of maintaining and managing the wiki. An administrator with bureaucratic status may also modify the rights of other users. The current active staff: *RaonicHero (bureaucrat) *Hackey5 Administrator abilities Administrators have a few additional tools at their disposal that extend beyond that of regular users. These are often more impacting on the overall state of the site than what most users are able to do. The primary abilities include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Moving, editing or deleting threads and comments made on article commenting sections, message walls or the forum. * Protecting (locking) pages or page titles so they cannot be edited by specific user groups. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Administrator reponsibilities Despite having additional tools, administrators also have more responsibilities which many users are not actively aware of. There are countless things which require attention on a day-to-day basis, such as: *Monitoring the creation of articles to prevent the build-up of insignificant or spam pages. *Assisting in the development of pages so they progress in a productive direction. *Removing expired (red) links so navigation around the wiki is fluent and pages are not accidentally created through them. *Allocating a category to every page for organisational purposes. *Building upon the wiki CSS to ensure the site appearence is captivating and well presented. *Managing the forum and other communication sections to promote growth in the community, help others get involved and address any issues. *Determinng which wiki features are appropriate for a positive experience. *Deciding future staff members who can carry on the job. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator Being a small wiki, nominating or voting is not considered a valid means of becoming an administrator. The most effective method is indeed the simplest: the current administrators may decide at any point in time whether a person is suitable for the position and worthy for promotion. A combination of commitment, effort and enthusiasm is what will have the highest chance of resulting in the granting of adminship, whether or not you asked. This enforces the fact that everyone has an equal chance, judged individually based upon their own behaviour and actions. You must have an account by which you will naturally be more recognisable. Also, the recommended figures are a minimum of 100 productive edits and two weeks of constant activity. The job requires time and more than a burst of sudden interest, which is why a minimum limit is necessary. Finally, any form of misbehaviour or misconduct will quickly diminish your chances, and if you are hoping to become a candidate, it is expected you understand all that is entailed. Remember, that asking to become an administrator won't directly reduce your chances of becoming one, but will indicate you did not explore the wiki well enough to discover this page telling you exactly what you need to do. As an administrator, it is encouraged you are intuitive and open-minded, as well as knowledgable, committed and organised. In a worse case scenario, if there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. Category:Community